


Discovery

by lionessvalenti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Rocket Raccoon Has a Vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Thor likes Rocket's body.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timbre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbre/gifts).

Thor ran his thumb along the slit between Rocket's legs. "This is wonderful."  
Rocket swallowed. He supposed it didn't matter to Thor if he didn't have a dick. He couldn't fuck Thor with it anyway. He was not, however, expecting this level of enthusiasm over the vagina.  
Gently, Thor spread the lips open. His eyes glowed. "Is all this arousal for me?"  
"No," Rocket said. He realized how that sounded and tried again. "Yeah, but, it's always like that."  
"You're always this wet?"  
"Yeah."  
Thor grinned. "Oh, this is very good."  
He licked at the opening and Rocket saw stars.


End file.
